Twins
by Ataralassie
Summary: Amrod and Amras encounter a couple of strangers in the woods during a hunting trip
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. I am not J.R.R Tolkien. Because of this I do not own Harry Potter or The Silmarillion. I just like to play around in their worlds. Please don't sue me.

"FRED! GEORGE!"

With a small pop the two Wesley twins appeared in front of their mother, smiling in that innocent way that made you automatically know they were up to no good.

"Yes?" Fred said smiling at his mother.

"You called?" said George

"Yes I-" Molly began

"Because you know we were really busy." George continued

"I wonder what happens if you leave heated bubotuber puss unattended?" Fred added.

"It's not fun to clean up, I'll bet."

"Of course, Sirius wouldn't mind much would he? He doesn't exactly like this place."

"If it hits that portrait of that old woman in out room, how do you think he'll feel about that?"

Fred and George smiled when they looked back at their mother. She looked as though she might actually faint.

"So, we'll just go then?" George asked.

Molly just nodded and watched the twins leave, completely forgetting why she'd called them down in the first place.

George sucked on the end of his quill pen, thinking. His brother sat on the bed and watched.

"Done yet?" Fred asked.

George turned away from the desk and stared at Fred, his eyebrows raised. "Does it look like it?" he asked, "You know, I'd get this done a lot faster if you helped."

Fred ignored his brother. "This'll be great you know. This translation spell I mean. Speaking in a language that only your other co-conspirators can understand so that no one can eavesdrop. Brilliant!"

Suddenly a book flew past Fred's head, hit the wall and landed on the bed.

"Then you can help me. The glossary is in the back. Start reading."

"Your taking a language out of a _book?"_

"It's a Muggle book, one of Hermionie's. I doubt you'll have found many wizards who have read it."

Fred turned the book over. "_The Silmarillion by J.R.R Tolkien_" he read.

"_Fred..."_

"Fine, I'll start." and with that he flipped to the back of the book.

"Alright, are we done yet?" Fred asked after a while. His voice was getting tired.

George put down his pen and streched his fingers. "Yeah, all that's needed now is an incantation" he said.

"An incantation eh?" Fred thought for a moment. "_Reddo Crypto_!"

George smiled, "Yeah, yeah! I like that!"

"Oi! Fred, George! Mum says to call you down for dinner!" Ron called at that moment.

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Wanna try it?" Fred asked.

"Brother, it's scary how your able to read my mind like that."

"Now eat quickly!" Molly was saying as the twins were sitting down to dinner, Ron and Hermione were already there. "The Order's coming tonight with Harry, and then we've got some business to attend to."

There was a simultaneous groan around the table when Molly said this.

"Why can't we stay up and listen in?" Ron suggested.

Molly ignored him and continued dishing out beef stew.

"C'mon! Harry's our friend too! And after all that time spent with the Muggles he'll want to know what's going on!" Ron continued.

"Your forgetting that we only know about half of it Ron." Hermione said. She turned towards the twins, "You enjoying that book of mine? It's one of my favorites."

Fred nodded. "Loads." he said through a mouthful of potato.

"Very useful." George added, shoveling beef and gravy into his mouth.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Useful?" She said, "What does _that_ mean? What are you two up too?"

"Yes, I think I'd like to know too." Molly said, shooting a look that could kill at her boys.

"Or would you?"George said. At that moment the twins muttered their new spell under their breaths and swished their wands underneath the table.

"*No need to worry Hermione, we shan't hurt your precious book.*" Fred said smirking, "*And we'll be perfect little angles won't we brother?*_"_

"*Oh yes, in itself you have nothing to worry about with our current spell.*" He winked at Hermione, "*Ah! My friend_, _why don't you trust us?*"

Hermione gave the two a disapproving look, and meanwhile Ron looked completely lost.

"Wha-" Ron began.

"Ignore them." Was all Hermione said, apparently she didn't appreciate the way in which the twins had used her book.

Fred looked around the table, noticing something was missing. No, some_one._ switching back to English he said, "So..where's Sirius?"

At at that moment the wizard in question came strolling into the room. "I caught _Kreacher_with this." He said tossing a notebook to Fred. "Might want to keep a better eye on your things with him creeping around."

_"Hannad!_" George said, "Er...I mean thanks."

~*~

Later Fred and George were back up in their room, George was flipping through the notebook Sirius had given him.

"We should work on the Daydream Charms." He muttered absently, "Last time we tested it you fainted."

"Uh-huh." Fred said, he was busy making sparks come out of his wand.

"Fred, are you even listening to me?"

"Uh..yeah?"

"Then what did I just say?"

Fred smirked, "'Fred, are you even listening to me,' I believe."

George rolled his eyes. "Daydream Charms." He said tossing the notebook to his brother.

"They're faulty! I almost-"

"I said that already, you would know if you were listening."

Fred just grumbled something and walked over to his brother with the notebook. "Right, let's do this." the brothers swished their wands and muttered the words. The world went dark for a moment and then.....

~*~

Neither of the Weasley twins expected what had happened next. They were in the middle of a forest, the really old kind where the trees were all twisted together and moss and lichen made everything that wasn't already green, green. It was raining.

"Ow..."George muttered. His entire back hurt, and he realized that while he'd been standing earlier, now he was most definitely splayed out on the ground.

"George?" He heard his twin ask. George turned towards where Fred's voice was coming from.

"What?"

"This isn't right...I know, this isn't where it's supposed to start at all..."

George grunted. He knew too. He was about to say something when he heard the sound of hoof beats headed in their direction. "Bugger" he muttered.

These weren't ordinary pony-at-the-petting-zoo type hoof beats either. The kind of sound you could just as easily make with coconuts. No. This was like thunder. The kind of hoof-beats a war horse would make.

It indeed looked like the two riders were on war horses. Both were black as night, but one had a white star on it's brow. The riders were covered by their cloaks, which could have been a dark green, but because of the fact that they were sopping wet their color was pretty-much indistinguishable. They each had a quiver of arrows, a bow, and two really impressive looking swords.

"Fred..._Fred!"_ George hissed_._

Fred was already way ahead of his brother though, he flashed a glimpse of his wand at his brother.

Both twins nodded, uncharacteristically grim.

One of the riders called to the other. They stopped their horses and dismounted.

They took out their swords and approached the twins.

One of the riders spoke, he had a voice that was both familiar and strange to the twins. "Now," he said in what was clearly _not _English_._ What was it then, and how could the twins understand him?

_Sindarin?_ George realized, _How?We can speak it because of the spell, but _them?

Then George realized the rider was still speaking, "Who are you, and what wicked spell of Morgoth has caused _you_ to look like _us?"_ At that the two riders removed their hoods, and Fred and George saw that they looked almost exactly like them.

A/N: So this is taking place around the beginning of Harry's fifth year, if you haven't figured that out yet.

"*=Used when Fred and George are in the wizarding world. For the sake of the story imagine they're speaking Sindarin


	2. Carnistir

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. I am not J.R.R Tolkien. Because of this I do not own Harry Potter or The Silmarillion. I just like to play around in their worlds. Please don't sue me.

George had known that that Daydream Charm was faulty, but he hadn't realized that it was _this _bad. Part of him was wondering weather this was still a Daydream...wait no, that was just stupid! Of course this was a daydream!

He looked at the weird, medieval version of himself in front of him. Well, if you looked close enough he didn't look _so_ much like him. He was Slender-er and his ears were shaped weird, almost pointy.

The Rider in front of him spoke again, "Do you not understand Sindarin? Speak foul specters! Or do you not value your lives?"

At the renewed threat upon their lives the two very confused Weasleys found their wits. Simultaneously they took out their wands and shouted "_Expaliarmus!_" before the two riders even knew what was going on.

"_Accio Sword" _George said. It was best that the riders had as few sharp pointy things as possible to threaten them with. Fred quickly followed suit.

The first rider glowered at the twins. "You forget our bows." He said smiling a wicked smile. (one that in his opinion could have competed even with his brother, Tyelkormo's)

"L-look it." Fred said, finding his voice. "We don't know who this Morgoth guy _is_. Let alone-"

The second scoffed. "Even if you are supposed to be two _Edain_, who by the way would never have the power that you two have clearly shown, you would know of the Dark Lord who has stolen-"

"You think we work for You-Know-Who?" George suddenly asked. He smirked "Oi! Fred, ya here that? We're Death-eaters now!" He made a gagging noise as if disgusted with what he had just said.

Fred turned to his brother. "Since when? This is the first I've heard of it."

"Ask them." George replied

The two Riders looked intrigued, if not at least a little confused. As he listened to the Weasley twins, Rider #1 turned to his brother, hoping for some explanation. Rider #2 only shook his head. They stared at each other for a moment, almost as if they were using some weird form of twin-telepathy to communicate.

Rider #2 was the first to speak, dropping the "Enraged Elf-Lord" act he said, "We do not understand..." he seemed almost reluctant to say so, "What is a 'Death-Eater?'"

Fred and George were surprised at the sudden change of attitude that had come over their Doppelgangers.

"Death-eaters, you know, they work for You-Know-Who..." Fred began

The Riders only looked more confused.

"The Dark Lord?" He paused for a moment, "Er...V-V-Voldemort." he finally managed to spit out. George muttered something along the lines of _"Don't say that name."_

"Who?" Rider #1 asked.

Fred and George stared for a moment. They really didn't want to get into this right now.

"Real evil git of a wizard. Goes around killing people for the fun of it, enjoys torturing people, that sort of thing."

The Riders nodded. "Like Morgoth." Rider #1 said. Rider #2 still looked kind of confused, "Wizard?" he asked.

Fred bit his lip and looked at George. George knew what his brother was thinking, it was the same thing he was thinking. _Muggles! They're Muggles! And we weren't more careful! But it's alright isn't it? It's all a daydream? Whatever it is we aren't at home any more. They already know enough, we can tell them, what else can we do?_

"Like us." George said, "With Magic."

Rider number #2 gave the Weasleys a long hard look, "Maia? Or Valar?"

Now it was Fred and George's turn to be confused, "What? What's that? We're human!"

The two riders looked thoughtful. "I have never heard of two Edain with such power..." Rider #1 muttered.

"Yes, but what do we know of them? Finrod only just discovered them not long ago." Rider #2 replied. He shook his head, "_Finrod_ ."

"You think he knows something of this, Ambarussa?" Rider #1 asked

The rider called Ambarussa shrugged. "You never know, Ambarto."

"Finrod isn't known for being incredibly crafty or sly. Besides what would he have to gain from hiding something like this? We are on the same side, are we not?"

Ambarussa smirked, "Don't say that to Carnistir." he muttered. "Don't ask me what his problems are with the sons of Finarfin, he just _has_ them and that's enough."

Fred cleared his throat. "Hello. Erm...don't know if you've forgotten us or not. We have no idea what's going on, or where we are, but please continue. Don't mind us."

Ambarto sighed, "Yes, there is that problem..." He muttered, "What to do with you. We can't have a couple of doubles wandering around Arda, now can we?" he chucked, "Besides ourselves of course."

"We could always take them home with us, we'd need to figure out something from there of course, perhaps Maitimo will know what to do?" Ambarussa suggested.

Ambarto shook his head. His eyes were closed as he spoke, "Carnistir." was all he said.

"Ah, so we try and keep them as far from Moryo as possible and hope they won't get in trouble, how much trouble can they get into in a couple of days?"

Fred and George just looked at each other. Well, they didn't know them, no matter how alike they looked. Their ignorance could be forgiven.

"Do we get a say in this?" Fred asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ambarussa replied. "Or would you like to spend the last days of your short lives wandering aimlessly around Beleriand only to get eaten by a Warg or Orch, or some other fell beast created by Morgoth?"

Fred and George didn't know what Orchs or Wargs were but they didn't like the sound of them, so they promptly shut up.

Ambarto looked at the two boys, "Alright then, I suppose we have no other choice." He sighed before turning back towards where he and his brother had come from.

"Moricáno! Avasel!" he called, the two horses that he and his brother had been riding before came trotting over to their respective masters.

"Shall we go?" Ambarto asked.

* * *

_"_You _can_ ride?" Ambarussa said when he noticed the looks the two wizards were giving Avasel. He stroked the horse's face as he spoke. His was the one with the star on it's brow.

One of the twins, _Fred,_ he thought, muttered something that sounded like, "Yeah, a broomstick." He wondered weather the mortal boy was serious or not.

"Your not even using saddles, or reigns, or, or anything!" George said. He just stared, "I'm not even sure how your managing to..."

Ambarussa shrugged, "It is how we have always ridden." His horse nuzzled him impatiently, as though saying, '_lets go already! I want to rest in my stable now, after a nice dinner of hay of course._'

"Ai!" Ambarussa chuckled, "_Rainë_, Avasel! _Rainë_!"

"Your horse is correct though, Ambarussa." Ambarto said as he walked up to the three, his horse following him much like a dog. "We should be going if we wish to get home before Nightfall. What's the problem here?"

"We can't ride." George muttered.

Ambarto shrugged, "Now is as good a time as any for you to learn." He said as he climbed on his horse. "Áni apsenë, Moricáno." He muttered to the horse as he gestured to Fred. "Get on."

Fred mounted the horse behind Ambarto.

"You too, on Avasel." Ambarto said to George.

The other two nodded.

* * *

The ride through the forest was quiet, as the twin sons of Fëanor wondered about the mortals riding with them who looks so weirdly similar to them, and the Weasley twins focused on keeping their dinner in their stomachs. The horses gave no where near as smooth a ride as a broom.

Eventually they made it to a cabin in the woods.

"Home." Ambarussa sighed as they approached.

Ambarto shook his head, "As close as we will get, brother. As close as we may get." he replied a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "Well, you two can get off now. The horses aren't used to this much weight."

Fred and George gratefully slid off of the beasts.

"I'll lead them to the stables." Ambarussa said, also dismounting. Ambarto nodded, getting off his horse as well.

Ambarto turned to the Weasleys then. "Now, to get you two settled. I shall show you...is it just me or do you two look a little green?"

Fred sighed, "Not used to anything like _that_. We'll be fine, give us a second or three."

The elf raised his eyebrows. "Alright...well follow me and I will show you where you can get some rest." He stared leading the Weasleys to the house. It wasn't long before they were joined by Ambarussa again.

"Uldor took the horses." he said, when he caught up with the rest of the group.

"Moryo! We're Ho_ooo_me!" Ambarussa called as he stepped through the door. "What?" he asked when he caught his brother's look.

Ambarto just shook his head, "Nothing," he said smirking. He turned to the Weasleys, "Stay here until we get you." and before Fred or George had a chance to say anything he and his brother were gone.

"So..." said George after a while. "What do you think?"

"About what? This 'Arda', or 'Beleriand' place? Or the other version of me?" Fred replied.

"Both."

Fred sighed. "Well, I don't usually get trapped in a Day-dream charm everyday, but considering how the spell worked before, I'd have to say we're getting better. I haven't feinted yet, and it's a lot more real than the last one." He walked around. "Ambarussa's alright, for a guy who threatened my life and all, Ambarto is beginning to remind me of Percy though."

"He's not _that _bad." George replied. He paused for a moment, thinking. "What if this isn't a day-dream? What if it's real?" he suddenly asked.

"Well, whatever it is, we're not getting out any time soon." Fred replied, "It's been long past the time this spell is supposed to wear out now."

George nodded. It was quiet a bit longer. "Want to have a look around?"

"Ambarto said-"

"So? We're Fred and George Weasley! Telling us not to do something is as good as giving us an invitation to do so!"

Fred shrugged and followed his brother. They heard voices and went to where they were coming from.

"...Giant Bear! Of course Ambarussa and I-"

"Yes, yes I get the idea Pityo, you and Telvo slew the beast and now shall be hailed as conquering war-lords throughout Beleriand." A dark haired man said.

He had the same sort of look that Ambarto and Ambarussa had, all noble and sort of ethereal, but he was different. He sort of reminded Fred and George of Sirius, but not quite. They were all seated around a small round table, and the Sirius-looking guy was drinking what may have been wine.

Ambarussa rolled his eyes, "You can never let us have any fun can you Moryo?"

The one called Moryo state examining his wine glass, "No not really..." He looked up, Fred and George had already walked into the room, and Ambarussa was giving them a look that said, _'what are you doing!'_

Moryo stared.

"Now, Carnistir..." Ambarto began

"Just how much have I been drinking?" Moryo/Carnistir thought aloud "What's going on? Why are there four of you? Will somebody please explain _that_ to me?"

Ambarussa tried to stifle a laugh at the look on his brother's face, and even Ambarto had to smile.

"Fred and George Weasley, at your service!" Fred said, both he and his brother gave mocking bows.

Carnistir just stared. Now, most people who knew anything about him would have expected Carnistir to go into a snarling rage over being treated so insolently by the two mortal boys, but one should never assume anything. Carnistir was in shock, and could barely remember to breathe, let alone remember that he was the one who always went into snarling rages.

"We..found them in the forest, during our trip. They don't come from around here, I think." Ambarto started

"They spoke of another Dark Lord, and they are 'wizards,' they have power like they're Maia but they are mortal." Ambarussa continued.

"And we didn't know what to do with them...we couldn't let them just walk around Beleriand and get eaten by a Warg..."

"You two are far too much like Ammë." Carnistir finally said, slowly coming out of his shock

"And you would have left them to die?"

Carnistir didn't say anything.

"We'll be off in a couple of days. We'll see what Maitimo has to say on the matter."

"Fine." The dark-haired elf muttered.

"Fred, I don't think we've made a friend."


	3. horses and dogs

A/N: Yes! I'm Back! After a long, tiring move and a serious bout of writer's block I'm finally back! Sorry It took so long. I'll try to get updates every couple of weeks at the longest now. Well, we'll see...

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I wish it were otherwise, but None of the characters or the setting belong to me. They are owned by the Brilliant J.R.R Tolkien and the Magnificent J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me.

The next few days Ambarussa and Ambarto spent teaching Fred and George what may as well have been called "Surviving Beleriand: An Introductory Course." Starting early in the morning on their first day they were drilled in everything from how to ride horses, how to sword fight, to a brief history of Middle-Earth.

"So...why is he watching us again?" Fred asked as he pulled himself onto the back of his horse. It was the second full day they had been there, and they were learning how to ride horses. Fred's was a brown creature who Ambarussa called Áracallo.

Ambarussa didn't even bother looking back towards the stables where he knew his older brother was standing.

"Moryo told me he wanted to see how well we were training you. Of course, he knows you've only been learning for the past two days." He pulled himself up onto his own horse, "Unfortunately, my brother- along with a few other things- has a bit of a sadistic streak."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Ah-huh..." he shook his head and turned away. He stared off at his bother and Ambarto a few feet off and watched them train on their horses. George was defiantly much more graceful on his Cleansweep.

Ambarussa must have caught his expression because the next thing he said was, "Of course we're not expecting you to be as natural on a horse as either of us. Just well enough that you don't keep falling off on the way to Himring."

"And that is..." Fred prompted, turning his attention back to his double.

"Where we will find my two oldest brothers and decide what to do with you from here. _ Lelya, _Avasel!" Ambarussa's horse began moving forward. He turned back to Fred, "We'll start at a walk, to get him to move forward say_ 'Lelya.'"_

Fred nodded and did as he was told. It took him a bit, but after a while he found his balance. "Just how many brothers do you have?" He asked.

"Six." Ambarussa replied. He watched Fred as he rode beside him and nodded, "Not too bad. Your balance is great! Are you sure you've never ridden before?"

_Six siblings... _Fred thought. Now, didn't that sound familiar? He shrugged, "My broom. A bit of an easier ride though."

"You actually _ride_ a broomstick?"

Fred smirked, "Fly. You, my friend, are talking to one of Gryffindor house's Quidditch beaters."

Ambarussa blinked.

"Quidditch. It's a sport played on broomsticks. Me and my Brother are beaters, that means we make sure the Bludger, which is a ball charmed to hit the other players, doesn't knock anyone on our team off their brooms."

"Quite honestly, this sound like something I'd have to see to believe." Ambarussa muttered. After a few moments silence he suddenly turned back to Fred and said, "Lets try a bit faster now, _horta Avasel!"_

Fred attempted the faster speed, and within a few moments he found himself falling off. The next thing he knew he was laying face up, and everything hurt.

Ambarussa jumped off his horse and was running over to him. "Are you alright!?"

Fred grumbled something inaudible as he pushed himself up off the ground. "I don't think anything is broken." he said as he pushed himself up off the ground. He found himself standing face-to-face with Carnistir. The black-haired elf pushed past him.

"Really brother," he drawled in the bored, haughty manner of someone who knows they're too good to associate with the world and all who dwell in it, "It will be a wonder if you manage to make it to Himring at all at this rate. Did you expect anything different? Picking up a couple of strays! It reminds me more of when Turka brought back Huan. 'He followed me home! Can I keep him?'" He rolled his eyes.

_ "Moryo-"_ Ambarto began. He and George had come over now, wondering what was going on.

"Damn it you two! Don't you understand? We have far two much to deal with without these two getting in our way!"

"We know." Ambarto growled. "Do you think we have forgotten our oath? We will never forget that day, brother. Do you understand that? _Never!_ And you're right, we can't have anyone untrained walking around getting in our way. Which is why we're doing as we are, and making sure these two get back to wherever they came from safely."

Caranthir scoffed and began walking away.

The twin sons of Fëanor shook their heads.

Ambarto sighed, "I am sorry for my brother. He has always had a temper-"

George shook his head, "No, no. It's fine." he said

"Perfectly." Fred said. Ambarussa noticed a brief flash of movement, and could of sworn he saw the twins tucking his wand back into his robes.

"What are you up to?" He asked the Weasley twins.

Fred just smirked, "Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies."

The next time he saw Carnisir, Ambarussa noticed he had dog's ears. He thought it best not to mention them.


	4. onwards

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.

"Carnistir, calm down! Really now brother, don't do anything your going to regret-"

"Regret? _Regret!"_ Carnistir seethed, "Oh, I can assure you, this will be something I very much doubt I will ever regret..."

Fred and George could hear the argument from their room. Ambarto was in there with them, acting as their bodyguard in case his older brother decided to do something stupid. Meanwhile, Ambarussa was out there trying to talk him down. Apparently Carnistir had just noticed his reflection in a mirror, and he wasn't pleased with what the two Weasleys had done with his ears.

"Damn!" Ambarto breathed, "His temper is worse than Atar's!" he shook his head. Turning to the Weasley twins he flashed them a wry smile, "Well, it's official now. Carnistir does not like you."

"Did you see what they did to me? Did you?_ Did you?_ Look at me!" Carnistir shouted.

"It was just a joke!" Ambarussa replied, "A harmless prank! Nothing worse than what Ambarto and I did when we were younger. Remember that time where we took the frogs and-"

"_You_ were just children then! Hardly over twenty!"

"Twenty?" Fred mouthed to his brother. George just shrugged.

"Your forgetting Carnistir, that they are of the race of Men! They don't age at the same rate as us-" Ambarussa began.

"No! They age faster! There is no excuse for...for...for THIS!"

"Still though, they are just boys!"

"Actually," Fred muttered, "Where we come from we're considered of age..."

"You're not exactly helping your case." Ambarto pointed out.

"I! WANT! THEM! OUT OF HERE!" Carnistir snarled. And then there was silence.

Moments later Ambarussa entered the room. For a while he was just silent, staring at everyone else. Eventually, he sighed, shrugged, and said, "Well, Congratulations. I haven't seen Carnistir this riled since the last time he saw Angrod."

Ambarto let out a long, low whistle. "Nice job."

Ambarussa sighed and leaned up against the wall. He closed his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them he said, "I think, if you two _don't_ wish to be killed in your sleep, we should get going as soon as possible."

"But we've barely been here for two days!" George said, "We hardly know how to ride a horse, let alone-"

Ambarto shrugged. "Your going to have to learn as we go. You have your magic to help you. Or, do you _want_ to face the wrath of my brother?"

"Personally, I think Gothmog would be a better choice than an angry Moryo." Ambarussa muttered.

"I think," Fred said after thinking for a while, "That we should get going as soon as possible. Mum's probably worried sick about us, what with You-Know-Who being back and all."

George nodded, "Good point."

"Aright then." Ambarussa said, "Meet us outside, we'll leave within the hour."

"So soon?" George asked.

A look passed between Ambarussa and Ambarto. "Trust us." Ambarussa said, "You don't want to stick around here."

* * *

The horses were brought out to the four travelers and they began to get on. As they did so, George got an idea. He put a quick sticking charm on himself and tested it out. It seemed to work well enough so he got his brother to do the same.

"Good idea." Fred said.

The two elves watched with mild interest and before long they were off. The trees grew so thickly that it was hard to see the sun. Fred didn't know how long they had been crashing through the green perma-twilight before he asked a question that had been bothering him for some time.

"So..." he began

Ambarussa looked up, "Hmm?"

Fred thought for a moment before speaking, not entirely sure how to phrase the question, "What are you exactly? We've already gathered your not exactly human but..."

"You don't know?" Ambarussa asked cocking his head to the side. He stopped Avasel and gave Fred a good long look.

Ambarto smirked, "We really should visit this world of yours! What an interesting place it must be, lacking Quendi!" he passed by his brother, "Hurry up Telvo!" he teased, "Or I'm leaving you behind!"

Ambarussa rolled his eyes, "Really, Pityo! Your worse than Turko!"

"Er...Quendi?" Fred asked

"I believe Men know us as Elves."

"You. Elves." George deadpanned. Somehow, he was having trouble reconciling the image of Kreacher with the two he was riding with now.

"Yes. Why, is something wrong?" Ambarussa asked.

Fred chuckled and shook his head, "No, you're just a bit...taller than what we're used to."

"Not to mention the fact that you talk in the first-person." George muttered.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

They continued to ride on throughout the rest of the day. Sometimes they would ask each other questions about each other's families or worlds, but mostly it was quiet. The two elves seemed to be listening for something.

"What are you trying to hear?" George asked.

"Anything stupid enough to get in our way." Was Ambarto's response. He was, after all, still a son of Fëanor.

George sighed. He was getting tired and sore and most of all, hungry. As he fished around in the pockets of his robes his mind wandered back home. He wondered what his mom had made for dinner. Eventually he found what he was looking for, and pulled out a chocolate frog.

As he unwrapped the frog and bit off the squirming creatures head, Ambarussa and Ambarto could only stare.

"Was that a real..." Ambarussa couldn't even say it.

"Only a spell, mate." George replied taking more than a little pleasure out of the looks on the Elves' faces.

Ambarto shook his head. "It's getting dark out." he observed, "We should set up camp for the night."

His brother nodded. "Alright. I know this place, there's a cave a little over this way."

Ambarto made a "lead on" gesture and they all followed.

* * *

They set up camp for the night and the twin Fëanorians took out their bows.

"Do you think you can manage by yourselves while we're out?" Ambarto asked.

"Don't worry so much. We'll be fine!" Fred said, "Where are you going anyway?"

"To see if we can catch something for dinner." Ambarussa said, "You, my friends, are looking at the two greatest hunters in Beleriand."

"Unless you ask our brother, Tyelcormo." Ambarto added.

"Yes, well, he would say he's the best wouldn't he?" He shook his head, "Just because he can hold a conversation with a few songbirds he's suddenly the greatest Neri ever to live!"

"Considering our family, is it really so surprising?" Ambarto asked.

"I suppose not." Ambarussa admitted. He turned back to the twins. "And your sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

"Of course!" George said, "What would dare mess with a couple of wizards like us?"

A/N: I'd like to thank my readers for reading, especially AiedailWing for reviewing. Bear with me, I'm still trying to figure out how exactly to portray the charicters so their personalities are "right." I think I've got it now. On another note, I was thinking that in the next chapter I would add in a few more characters from Harry Potter. Any thoughts?


	5. welcome to nargothrond

The first thing Finrod noticed before he even went to open the door was the big black dog sitting outside it. It was _waiting_. For _him_. Well, probably not him exactly, the King of Nargothrond realized, but for someone to open the door.

"I don't think you'll find who your looking for in here." Finrod said to the dog, "The men in here are a couple of strangers. Just appeared a few days ago. Not to worry of course, I was able to sense that they're not working for Morgoth. But still, no one of interest to you in there."

He was probably one of Turkafinwë's hounds, Finrod thought. He'd have to talk to him about that later.

The dog gave Finrod an incredulous look. The creature almost reminded him of someone being talked to in a new language. It was like he would have understood, if only the proper language would be spoken to him. Yep, definitely one of Turkafinwë's hounds.

He sighed, "Your master is probably looking for you." he muttered. Part of him was really wishing he could speak the tongues of animals like his cousin could.

He was about to just leave it and let the dog follow him until he found it's master, when he looked up and saw Celebrimbor. He called to the younger elf.

"My lord?" Celebrimbor asked, coming over. He dared a quick glance at the dog. The look he received back reminded him strongly of the impatient looks his father would give him sometimes.

Finrod gestured to the dog, "I think he belongs to your uncle. Would you return him for me? I would but I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment."

"I'm sorry?" Was Celebrimbor's reply. He was shaking his head. "I have no idea what your talking about. I've seen all of Uncle Turkafinwë's hounds, and this is not one of them."

"Then who's is he?"

"Perhaps, he is his own creature."

Finrod cursed under his breath. He turned around slowly, hoping he was wrong. Nope. "Hello, Turkafinwë." Just what he needed, a son of Fëanor breathing down his neck during this interview. It was bad enough he and his brother stirred up trouble normally, but now this? He could only hope to get rid of him quickly.

Turko examined the dog for a few moments, finnaly saying, "Nope, this one is not one of mine."

Finrod was sure even the dog was rolling his eyes. "Yes, I think we've established that already."

Huan came trotting up just then, and began growling at the stranger.

Turkafinwë smirked, "An odd creature. It seems that Huan doesn't think him natural." he patted the Hound of Valinor on the head, "Do you think, perhaps, he is part werewolf?"

"Don't joke about that." Finrod muttered as he fiddled with the keys and unlocked the door. "Now, could you take him away? I've things to do."

"Oh, why, whatever are you hiding from me, cousin?" Turkafinwë said, his voice thick with feigned innocence, "And why do you feel the need to hide it?"

Finrod ignored him, if he didn't rise to his half-cousin's challenge then Turkafinwë had nothing to bother him about. He would have to leave. It was simple logic. He hoped.

When he pushed the door open the dog bolted into the room. Finrod didn't even have a chance to think. He sighed and began grumbling to himself. "Sweet Cuiviénen! If this day could get any worse-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Celebrimbor suddenly cut in, "If you do not wish to tempt fate, my lord, don't finish that sentence."

Finrod nodded, He pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped in. The other two followed.

Along with the two men he knew were in the room- A young but weary looking brown haired one, and an older one with thinning red hair- there was another. He was about the same age as the brown-haired one, but his hair was jet black. His eyes were grim, and he wore a sarcastic smile.

Remembering what the other two men had done earlier, Finrod's hand went to his sword hilt.

The man held up his hand in a gesture of peace. When he began to speak, Finrod read his mind so he could understand.

"My name is Sirius Black. We're here to find the sons of my friend." At this he gestured to the red-haired man.

After a quick search of the man's mind he found the words to say the only reasonable thing he could think of. "And just _where_ did you come from?"

The dark-haired man smirked. It kind of reminded Finrod of the kind of look Carnistir might give him. "Me? I was always here. You even saw me come in."

"Your the _dog?"_

The man smirked, "And I'm sure you've realized by now that I don't belong to him."

* * *

"And so, hearing this crashing noise you went up to your sons' room to investigate, but as soon as you walked through the doorway..."

"We ended up here, yes." Arthur finished. He sighed and looked at Sirius and Lupin. They were standing at either side of him, looking just as sure of themselves as he felt.

"Ai! Tintallë!" The less threatening looking blond man muttered to himself.

The other blond man, The one with the dog and the haughty look on his face said something to the first one. They began arguing with each other. They talked really quickly, Arthur noticed, and they spoke as much with their hands as they did their mouths. Finally the first one relented. After a moment of silence the man with the dog said something else. The first man sighed, and after saying what Arthur could pretty much figure out to be "Fine!" from his tone of voice, turned back to the three wizards.

The man closed his eyes for a few moments, he seemed to do that a lot when he talked to them. After a while he opened them and said, "Why wasn't _he_ with you?" he pointed to Sirius.

"I went through earlier than the others. I suppose somehow, that's what caused me to end up in another part of this place. I switched into my Animagus form, the dog, and went looking for the others. No one noticed me." He thought for a moment, "It was like a reverse version of my escape from Azkaban."

"Azkaban...?" The word sounded odd coming out of their interrogator's mouth. He shook his head. "I suppose they all assumed as I did, that you belonged to Turkafinwë."

"I'll try not to take that as an insult to my intelligence." Sirius said.

"Oh! No! Not at all!" The man gave them an ironic smile, "Turkafinwë's hounds are a bit brighter than most." he turned to the huge wolfhound who was staring at Lupin and absentmindedly began fiddling with the necklace around his neck.

The man who the dog belonged to, Turkafinwë, raised his eyebrows. He said something to their interrogator, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He turned back to the three.

"Turkafinwë," he said, gesturing to the other blond. "my cousin. And that one," at this he gestured to the slightly younger looking black-haired man standing off to the side, "is Celebrimbor, his nephew. I am called Finrod."

"Arthur Weasley." Arthur said gesturing to himself. He gestured towards Remus, who seemed very distracted by the look the dog was giving him. "And he's Remus Lupin. You already know Sirius, of course."

Finrod smirked, "of course." he sighed and got up and started heading for the door. Turning back he said, "I sense no loyalties to Morgoth about you, and I believe your story. Unfortunately, I have not seen your sons. I would like to help if I might, though."

Arthur hesitated, then said, "If we could get our wands back..."

"Ai!" Finrod nodded, "Of course! You must forgive us, Times have been hard here, and we've been rather suspicious. Celebrimbor!"

The black haired man looked up. _ "*Yes?*"_

"_*Could you go into the armory and get these men's weapons?*"_

"_*Of course, sir, which ones would those be?*"_

"_*You'll know them when you see them. They're very...erm...distinctive.*" _Finrod thought back to the sticks the two men had used. Nope, no one would mistake those for any elvish weapons.

Celebrimbor raised his eyebrows, but nodded and left the room.

"Is there anything else I could..."

Remus suddenly looked up, "Yes." He said, "When was the last full moon?"

Finrod cocked his head to the side, "About a month ago...why?"

Remus just shook his head. "No reason...nothing...nothing."

The King of Nargothrond nodded slowly. "Very well...When you are ready to go I will see if I can get a traveling part together for you. It isn't safe for you to be traveling alone, not during such times as these." he sighed, "Now gentlemen, if you'll excuse me I have to go check up on my brother. He's been knocked out cold since last night."

"Sorry about that..." Remus muttered.


	6. orc attacks and other happenings

Celebrimbor came back and gave the three wizards their wands, a bemused expression on his face. He watched as the one called Remus followed after King Felegund.

"Celebrimbor," Tyelcormo muttered casting a suspicious glance after the man, "Follow him."

Celebrimbor nodded, feeling just as sure about these strangers as his uncle did, and started tracking Remus down.

With the human who smelled like wolf out of the room, Huan's attention shifted back to the man who was once a dog. He wasn't sure how he felt about this one. None of them seemed to want to hurt him or any of his companions, and yet there was something strange about all of them.

Tyelkormo noticed the way Huan was staring at Sirius and began to wonder. None of these men spoke Sindarin, let alone Quenya, so it wasn't as though he could communicate with them directly. Damn it! If only he'd had Finrod's gift! Although...now _there_ was an idea. But how to get the man to go back to dog form? He sighed. It really was pointless, and he had better things to do than stand here staring at a couple of people he couldn't even talk to. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Keep an eye on them boy, I can trust you to do that, yes?" He said to Huan. The dog seemed to nod, and with that Tyelkormo left.

The elf wasn't the only one who noticed how Huan was staring at Sirius. "Why do you think he's doing that?" Arthur asked, "He couldn't know that you were the dog could he?"

"And why not?" Sirius replied, "He does seem a rather bright creature, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but..." Arthur began

"Shall I ask him then?" and before Arthur even had a chance to answer Sirius was in his dog form.

Now Huan was interested, _"Fascinating."_ he said to Sirius, _"Tyelcormo can speak to all manner of beasts and birds, though I'm sure he'd be jealous of your particular talent. How do you do that?"_

Sirius blinked, he'd never been spoken to by any other animal so intelligently before. _"Magic." _He replied, _"And lots of practice. I'm sorry but I've never-"_

The dog seemed to chuckle, "_Met one such as I before? No I doubt you have. I can understand Sindarin as well as any, and If I wanted to I could even speak. But I've never wanted to before. Your language is strange though, where are you from?"_

"_Far away..." _Sirius muttered, "_You really don't need to stay and watch me and my-"_

"_Forgive my suspicion." _Huan said, "_But Tyelcormo has told me to, and even if he hadn't I would. Felegund may trust you, but perhaps I can feel something that he cannot. You know of what I speak?"_

"_Remus."_ Sirius answered

"_Exactly"_ Huan sighed, _"He smells of wolf, why?"_

"_That is his secret to tell, not mine."_

Huan bowed his head, _"I respect you for your loyalty, but you must understand I cannot fully trust you because you hide such things from me."_ He sighed, inasmuch as a dog can sigh and turned his gaze back on Sirius, "_I think that Finrod is done with you for now, and you may need to know how to get around down here, shall I show you?"_

"_I suppose,"_ Sirius said, "_Lead on."_

With that Huan and Sirius left the room.

"Sirius? Sirius! Where are you going now?" Arthur called after. He sighed and rolled his eyes and began running after the two dogs.

* * *

As Finrod entered the infirmary he became vaguely aware that one of the wizards was following him. He glanced back. Remus, he remembered this one was called. He sighed and shook his head. Perhaps he wanted to see the damage he'd done. Seeing what he could do he had no doubt that this man could have killed his brother if he wanted to. But he didn't, and that was important. He'd let him follow, for now.

Finduilas was in the room, sitting next to her father. She looked up as Finrod entered.

"My lord." she muttered bowing her head. Her hand was clasped around her father's.

Finrod gave her a weary smile. She looked as tired as he felt. "Has he woken up yet?" he asked

She nodded, "Yes, but he needs his rest now. He wasn't well last he was consc-" she stopped speaking and stared at a point a little behind Finrod's shoulder.

Finrod turned around. Remus was standing at the edge of the doorway. The elf shook his head and turned back to his niece, "Ah, yes, there's a brilliant story there, involving much bravery on your Adar's part. It is rather long though, and as I came in only near the end, I feel Artaresto could tell it much better."

Finduilas nodded, "Perhaps at another time then?" She got up, "I can see your going to be busy in here, sir. Shall I be on my way?"

Finrod chuckled, "Go then. I think Gwindor is looking for you actually."

She seemed to brighten at that, and hurried out of the room, casting one last fleeting glance at the stranger.

Finrod took the seat she was sitting in, and gave Remus a wan smile. "My niece." He said, gesturing for the wizard to come in. "So, why have you followed?"

"I thought that I might be able to help, if he hadn't woken up yet. Cast the revival spell on him. I was, after all the one who stunned him." Remus answered taking a spot on the other side of the sleeping elf.

Finrod nodded, "No need. He's already awoken and is just sleeping off the remaining effects of your..._'spell' _was it? That and the fall he took." he thought for a moment, "Your magic...it has far more uses than just combat, doesn't it?"

Remus shrugged, "Most wizards use their magic for just about everything." He said

Orodreth stirred in his sleep.

"Artaresto?" Finrod said, hoping his brother would wake up.

Orodreth blinked, "Findaráto?" he asked, his voice sounded weak and horse. "Oh, argh...ahhhhh"

Finrod smirked, "I suppose that answers my next question then."

"And what was that?"

"How are you feeling, brother?"

Orodreth tried to smile, though it quickly became a grimace, "Do you remember the morning after Turukáno's wedding?"

This time it was Finrod's turn to grimace, "I try not to."

Orodreth grunted, "Yep, it's a lot like that, except a lot worse." He pushed himself upright and groaned, "Ai! My head feels like...like..."

"Like it was just being used as an orch's drum?" Finrod supplied.

"Yes, something like that. Something very much like that." It was then that Orodreth turned and noticed Remus. His eyes widened. "Brother, you know I trust your judgment and consider you very wise-" He muttered never taking his eyes off of the wizard.

"That's because I _am_."

"Keep it up, your getting an ego fit for a Fëanorion." Orodreth sighed, "Seriously though, Findaráto, why have you aloud my attacker into the same room as me?"

Finrod studied Remus for a moment. He stood there under the elf's gaze unflinchingly. It was then that he decided that he liked this guy. "Because, he wanted to help you. He doesn't work for Morgoth, not from what I can tell. And I believe his story."

"Which would be..."

Finrod closed his eyes, "Very strange. Do you remember the other man we saw with him?"

"I was rather busy being knocked unconscious by a _beam of light _of all things, but yes, vaguely."

"This other man had two sons who suddenly disappeared. They went up to their room and never came back, their mother called for them and when they didn't answer began to worry. Now Remus," At this he gestured to Lupin, "The other man, Arthur, and their friend Sirius, went to investigate. And this is the odd part, the room looked normal from the outside, but as soon as they stepped through the doorway they ended up here."

Orodreth blinked. "And you believe this?"

"I'd like to point out that you just said you were knocked out by a beam of light. Besides, I would know if I were being lied to."

"Yes...that is _true."_ He sighed and shook his head. "You and Artanis! Sometimes I wish-"

Finrod laughed, "I know brother, I know." He turned back to Remus who was watching the two elves talk with vague interest. He added, more soberly, "As I already said, I don't sense Morgoth's presence about him, though there is something...something dark. A pain...a guilt perhaps? But no, that isn't it! I haven't taken the time to look farther into this. _Yet."_ He added catching the look Orodreth was giving him, "But he is not our enemy. Perhaps it would be best to let him come out with it in his own time. In any case, it would be best not to alienate him, or any of the others. They could prove to be very good allies, I think."

Orodreth grunted and gave Remus a long hard look. "Very well." he said after a while. "Though I'd like to know just how he managed to do that to me."

Finrod smirked, and translated the question to Remus. The wizard shrugged and twirled his wand around in his fingers, "A simple stunning spell." He gave Orodreth a sheepish smile, "Probably not a spell that should be cast near a stone floor. How bad are you feeling exactly?"

Orodreth grumbled something that Finrod translated as, "I don't know, why don't you and I switch places and then we can find out, hmmm?" Finrod shot Orodreth an "I'll deal with you later look" and sighed, "Sorry." he muttered.

Remus laughed, "Don't apologize, really. I'd probably be in the same mood were we to switch places. If he wants, I can see if I can do anything about it."

"I think that would be a very good idea."

Celebrimbor watched with interest from just outside the room, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

Through the leaves in the trees Fred and George could see the first stars beginning to shine. It was already dark by the cave where they waited for the two elves. They'd started a fire with some twigs and grasses they had gathered near their campsite and a quick _Incendio _charm. They were talking when they first heard it.

"What was that?" Fred hissed. He stole a quick glance out around the cave. Nothing.

George shrugged, "Probably nothing. Ambarto and Ambarussa coming back maybe?" He poked lazily at the fire with a stick, making sparks jump.

"Except they don't make much noise when they walk do they? Have you ever noticed that?" Fred replied. His hand was already around his wand.

"The horses however are a different story." George sighed and took out his wand also, "Here, if anything comes along, at least we're prepared right? Calm down."

"We don't know what's out here." Fred replied, "We could be eaten, or worse. Do you remember anything they told us about Orchs? We should be-" he stopped talking. Now he heard a voice, a rough gravely, _wrong_ sounding sort of voice muttering in a language neither of the twins recognized.

"Don't say anything." George said

Fred just shrugged and gave his brother an expression that obviously said, "I told you so." he picked up his wand and crept over to the wall. "Come on," he whispered, "Maybe it'll go away if it doesn't see us."

~o~

Vashnak grumbled to himself as he sniffed the air, trying to find what his master had sent him out here for. He didn't want to be out here, not by himself. Elves hunted in these woods. _He'd _end up being the dead one if he wasn't careful. But Gorthaur said he wanted this to be a "stealth" mission. He wanted to kidnap the two boys, to get a look at them for himself. To see what had caused the disturbance in the world that he'd felt. Sending an army out here would be a very stupid idea out here indeed. And Gorthaur was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Kiss-up however probably was, Vashnak reflected as his Warg crashed through the forest undergrowth. That was why he'd sent the poor Orc out here, to impress Morgoth.

The Warg he was riding growled as Vashnak gave it's fur a particularly hard pull to get it to stop.

"Do you smell that?" he grumbled, his mouth curling into what can only be called, for lack of a better word, a smile. "I smell manflesh." He turned the Warg over towards a not too distant cave and dismounted. "Come out, come out little Men. I won't hurt you." He called, "Much."

~o~

Out of the entrance to the cave Fred and George saw them. One was an ugly, squat, bowlegged creature, almost man-shapped but wrong in every sense of the word. The other was a huge wolf, or possibly a bear, it's teeth gleamed in the feint starlight.

The Orc entered the cave, Fred and George felt sick. The creature's smell was overpowering. Rotting flesh and dried blood. There was a gleam of a wicked looking knife in the moonlight.

"Well Fred, what now?" George hissed

"I-I don't know.. I guess..." He acted without thinking, he flicked out his wand and cried "_Stupefy!"_ A red beam of light flashed across the cave and into the Orc's face. The creature roared, and came charging at the two boys. The spell was ineffective.

"Great job!" George cried just barely dodging the creature and running out of the cave, dragging his brother with him. "you've made it angry!"

"How was I supposed to-" Fred began. He stopped dead. The twins just realized they'd forgotten something when they ran out of the cave, and were now standing face to snout with the Warg. The giant wolf stared at them with it's huge yellow eyes, and growled.

The spell came to Fred like a reflex, "_Stupefy!"_ the Warg whimper and crumpled to their feet stunned.

"Well, at least it worked on this one." He muttered.

"Yeah, now C'mon!" George said, pulling his brother along, up into a tree. In good time too, the Orc had just come out of the cave and was chasing after them. "I don't think It'll be able to get us up here."

"And now what?" Fred demanded. "Do we just sit up here all night?"

"Hold on!" George snapped, "I'm thinking! It's not like we've lived here our entire lives and know everything about them!"

It was at that moment they heard the whizzing of arrows, and the Orc roared. Fred and George could only stare as the creature died, looking more like a pincushion than anything.

Ambarussa came to the roots of their tree a few moments later, "Alright up there?" He called. Fred and George climbed down.

Ambarto was examining the stunned Warg, and realizing that it wasn't dead, he impaled it on his sword. He turned towards the two wizards and smirked, "It would seem that we've missed all the fun. What happened here?"


	7. Confessions

_Disclaimer: Ok, so i own nothing. Fred and George are Rowling_'s _and the rest is Tolkien's_

_A/N: Ok, so I'd thought I'd give a bit of a warning here, the next chapter is a bit angsty. I mean, we're talking about the Kinslaying here amongst other things_. _ I'm also taking a break for a while because of SuNoWriMo, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Well, here it is._

"There used to be a lot of Men around here." Ambarussa was telling the twins.

It was the next day, and because of the previous night's attack the four had reached a silent agreement that the Weasleys needed to learn as much about Middle-Earth and surviving in it as possible. They weren't wasting any time either. Just because practicing sword-play on horses was a bit dangerous for the twins at this stage didn't mean that they couldn't learn of the history, culture, and peoples of Beleriand.

"Up in Estolad," Ambarussa continued. "Findaráto brought them here, because the Laiquendi would have been very unhappy otherwise."

Ambarto smirked, "My brother, the High-King of understatements! I believe the exact words that Findaráto told us were that the Laiquendi would 'Afflict them in all ways that they could.' If it weren't for us, the first Atani in Beleriand would have been functioning as quivers for Laiquendi arrows!"

"Who's Findaráto?" Fred asked, "And what's a Laiquendi?" he was really getting interested in this place.

Ambarto blinked, "A Laiquendi, a Green-Elf of Ossiriand. As for Findaráto, I'm sure we've mentioned him before."

"Ah, maybe we've mentioned him as Finrod?" Ambarussa suggested, "We've grown so used to calling him by that name to strangers that we don't even realize it brother!" He sighed, "Ai! We've been in this place for too long!"

"Why does he have so many names?" George asked.

Ambarussa laughed, "Two names is not a lot, and Findaráto has many more than that! As for that particular name, Finrod is the Sindarin translation. Like the translations of our names are Amrod and Amras. We've been forced to use it in mixed company ever since Thingol outlawed the speaking of Quenya. Now only the High Lords of the Eldar still speak it amongst themselves. "

"To do otherwise would get you shunned." Ambarto added.

"This Thingol guy outlawed an entire _language?_ _Why_?" Fred asked.

An uncomfortable silence settled on the traveling party. "Because Thingol considers it the speech of Kinslayers." Ambarto finnaly muttered. As he spoke he kept his eyes ahead of him, not turning to look at either of the Weasleys.

Fred and George shared a look. Did they say something wrong?

Ambarussa sighed after a while, "Brother," he muttered, "They could not have known..."

"Then perhaps we should tell them." Ambarto snapped. He shook his head and said in a calmer tone, "I am not proud of those deeds committed at Alqualondë and Losgar, but if they are traveling with us they must know. Come, it's getting dark now. We should set up camp and tell them."

"Tell us what?" George asked.

Ambarussa looked back at the twins, "Tell you," he said, "That you are traveling with two of the seven most dangerous people in all of Arda."

* * *

Soon after that the four set up their camp. Ambarto got a fire started and he beckoned the twins over. He and Ambarussa looked grimly at their doplegangars for a while.

"What's this all about?" George asked. "And back there on the road, did we say something-"

Ambarussa held up a hand to silence George, "Nothing you could have known about," he said,"Though the events we are about to speak of bring up bad feelings for all of the Eldar. My brothers and I especially, Ambarto not the least." he turned to his twin, "Do you wish to speak?"

Ambarto nodded. He started to say something, but then thought better of it. He stared into the fire for a few moments before looking up, the flames cast strange shadows across his face. He began again, this time sounding more confident, "My brothers and I- all seven of us- and our Father have done some really stupid things. Things we truly regret. At least, my brothers do. I cannot speak for Atar, though in his defense I must say he wasn't completely sane at the time. I don't suppose that could be said for any of us actually."

He shook his head and sighed. Fred and George stared at him, expecting more. Ambarto gave a bitter laugh, "I am not making any sense at all am I?" He shrugged, "Makalaurë is the one talented with words, not me. Perhaps I should start at the beginning then?"

Ambarussa smirked, "That would seem best." he muttered dryly.

"We didn't always live here." Ambarto started, "Our Grandfather was High-King of the Noldor, and was the one who convinced our people to follow Oromë west, across the great ocean to Valinor, the blessed realm of the Valar. All of my family afterwards were born there." he sighed, his eyes had a far off quality to them as he remembered, "It was a place of beauty and peace. If only you could see it! Ai, Tirion! The white walls of the towers, the stars shining through the Calacirya, even the dust in the streets was diamond! And it was all illuminated by the Two Trees. Telperion, the silver, and Laurelin, the gold. Do you remember wandering through the woods when we were younger, Ambarussa, with Tyelcormo and Irissë?"

"How could I not?" Ambarussa replied. He shook his head, "But that was during a time when Morgoth was locked within the halls of Mandos. That time ended though, and of course, he began to cause trouble." he took in a long breath and looked up towards the sky. He looked back at Fred and George and began again, "Something else happened at this time too. Our father created three jewels of exceeding worth, and they glowed from the inside with the light of the Trees of Valinor. These were the Silmarills, and Morgoth lusted after them. These would eventually be the cause of our rebellion against the Valar, and our exile in Middle-Earth."

"Why?" Fred asked, "If it was so perfect there as your saying-"

Ambarussa chuckled, "In good time! In good time! Suffice to say, All the Quendi have a bit of a deadly obsession with shiny things."

Ambarto cleared his throat, "Yes, well, those things happen later." He sighed, "Our father's relationship with our uncles was never the greatest. Atar's mother died soon after giving him his mother-name, Fëanáro. Shall we say he never approved of Grandfather remarrying? Morgoth used this to his advantage, sending out whispers and lies. Eventually this led to Atar threatening Uncle Nolofinwë's life. And so, he was sent into exile at Formenos. Grandfather, my brothers and I followed, and Uncle was left ruling the Noldor in Tirion. And now, Morgoth's malice was revealed, and so he went into hiding."

"Morgoth returned at a time of feasting in Valinor. Atar was summoned by Manwë to attend, though the rest of us stayed behind in Formenos." Ambarussa continued, "He came with a dark spirit in Spider form, Ungoliant, and killed the Two Trees. That..._thing_ devoured all of the Tree's light and poisoned them. Then he set his sights towards Formenos, and the Silmarills."

"We weren't there at the time." Ambarto's voice was deathly quiet. A shadow had crossed over his eyes, "But Grandfather was. He tried to fight off Morgoth. Morgoth killed him, and the Silmarills were stolen. As soon as we found out we sent messengers to Valmar."

Ambarussa's voice was shaking with emotion when he spoke, "We had never seen Atar so distraught as he was that day when he returned. He was always passionate, strong in both his anger and his love, and his love for Grandfather was as powerful as one can feel for their Father. In his grief and rage he was crazed."

"He went back to Tirion and claimed the Kingship over the Noldor now that Grandfather was slain. He called for war against Morgoth, for a return to Middle-Earth. Our uncles, Nolofinwë and Arafinwë argued against him at first, but Atar was a powerful speaker and he stirred the hearts of the people that day. Most followed, including our uncles." Ambarto sighed, "That was also the day we swore an oath that no one should swear."

"All seven of us and Atar swore by Ilúvatar with Varda and Manwë as witness, calling the everlasting darkness upon us if our oath was not fulfilled, to find the Silmarills and to kill any who withheld them from us." Ambarussa said.

"Atar, realizing that we had no actual way of crossing to Middle-earth went to Alqualondë to ask the Sea-elves, the Teleri, for help. They wouldn't lend us their ships, so we took them." Ambarto stared into the fire. Absently, he picked up a stick from the ground next to him and began to break it into pieces. His eyes were too bright, as though they were filled with tears at the very thought of what he next said. "We killed any who stood in our way. Ai! It was madness! The first killing of Elf by Elf. The kinslaying."

"As we traveled north in the ships to where Middle earth and Aman came close together someone, some say it was Mandos himself, called to us, and gave us a warning. A curse." Ambarussa said. He shook his head. "I still remember it perfectly, even now,_ 'Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains. On the house of Fëanor the wrath of the Valar lieth from the West unto the uttermost East, and upon all that will follow them it shall be laid also. Their Oath shall drive them, and yet betray them, and ever snatch away the very treasures that they have sworn to pursue. To evil end shall all things turn that they begin well; and by treason of kin unto kin, and fear of treason, shall this come to pass. The Dispossessed shall they be forever.'"_

"Arafinwë turned back then." Ambarto said, "And we continued on, into the north. When we came to the Halcaraxë. Atar and Uncle argued over which path to take. We all were already fearing the treachery fortold in the Doom of the North. And again, we stole the ships of the Teleri, this time from our Uncle and our cousins. The people of our house were the first of the Noldor to set foot back on Middle earth. Maitimo asked who we were going to go back for first, he and Findekáno had been friends before the start of any of this. Atar said that he wasn't going back, and to burn the ships. We did, all except for Maitimo." He stared into the fire for a long time before speaking again but he didn't look up, "In all of the chaos I was nearly killed."

It was silent for a long while after that. Fred and George didn't know what to say, or even what to think. The two they were traveling with were _murderers?_ They hadn't seemed like it, although they'd only known them for the past few days. And consider everything that had led up to that point. How would they have reacted, if put into the same situation?

"Well-" Fred began.

Ambarto's head snapped up, "Allow us to finish, before you pass judgments." he said, "We may have made several...mistakes. Done terrible, terrible things, but we had our reasons. We were desperate. After the burning of the ships at Losgar we were attacked by Orcs who were attracted by the noise and flame, We were outnumbered, and yet we still won that battle, Dagor-nuin-Giliath. We helped Thingol defend the land against the forces of Morgoth, and after the rest of our people passed over the Halcaraxë we brought about a peace that lasted four-hundred years. These don't make up for the deeds committed at Alqualondë or Losgar, but..." He trailed off and just shook his head. "Make of our story what you will." He got up and walked away from the fire.

The other three watched him go. After a while Ambarussa turned back to the twins. "He doesn't like talking about it much." He said, "I couldn't blame him, having nearly died and all." he shook his head, after a few more moments silence he flashed the twins a wry smile, "Well, it'll all be better once morning comes, isn't that the way of things? Think on all we've said. We wouldn't have relived all of that If we didn't think it necessary. Trust me." He stood up, "I've got first watch tonight." and with that he was off.

* * *

"Well?" Fred asked George, "What do you think now?"

George thought for a moment, "I don't know. Do you think we should still trust them?" he asked

"They did save our lives." Fred pointed out, "And it's not like we have much choice, unless you've suddenly developed all of the knowledge we need to survive here. Or better yet, get us home?

"No." George admitted. "Still though..."

Fred looked up at the stars, they looked the same here as they did at home, huh. "We're friends with a werewolf, the most infamous mass murderer in recent history-"

"Sirius was framed." George pointed out.

Fred shrugged, "That's beside the point. And don't interrupt. Where was I? Oh yeah, We're friends with Lupin, Sirius, and Harry, who's sanity is being questioned by pretty much everyone at this point, and has been several times in the past. We're not the type to go around abandoning out friends."

"But nobody we've known has actually _done _anything." George said.

"True. But still, we really don't have any other choice, do we?"

"No." George muttered. "No, we don't."


	8. Meanwhile, back in Nargothrond

_Disclaimer: Ok, so I own nothing...yeah..._

_A/N: I'm back. Sorry it took so long. Writer's block..._

Celebrimbor moved quickly away from the wall. Finrod and Remus were getting up now, walking away, and he didn't want to have to explain to the King of Nargothrond why he was spying on him. It was a bad choice though. He was in the middle of the hallway when he was nearly bowled over by Huan and Sirius, now in dog form.

Just as he managed to bring himself back to rights, Finrod and Remus came out of the infirmary. He didn't have to say anything, all Finrod had to do was _look_ at him and he knew what he was thinking. _What are you up to Telperinquar?_

"Ah...you all right there?" Finrod asked.

Celebrimbor took a moment before speaking to try and get his head to stop spinning. Finaly he said, rather breathlessly, "I-I think so. I-" He never got a chance to finish, for at that moment the red-headed man, Arthur, that was his name right? Came running up. His eyes brightened when he saw Lupin.

"At last!" He said. "Someone who I will understand! You haven't seen Sirius run past here have you?"

Both Finrod's and Remus's attentions were turned to Arthur now. Celebrimbor gave a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to have to go through the awkward process of explaining why he was standing out here in the first place. He turned to Arthur too, wondering what the three were saying.

"He's not with you?" Remus asked.

Arthur shook his head. "He ran off with that dog and I've been chasing after them since!" he shook his head, "I lost them a few meters back though. I...erm...got distracted. It's amazing here! It almost reminds me of Hogwarts, but..." Arthur trailed off.

"Hogwarts?" Finrod asked.

"A wizarding school where we come from. The one where we went to when we were younger, where Fred and George go now." Lupin explained.

The King of Nargothrond nodded. "Ah...yes, now I see it. Fascinating place by what I can see."

"See?" Arthur asked.

"I can read minds, that's how I'm able to speak to you."

"Really?" Arthur said, "Are you sure your not wizards?

"Positive." Finrod replied, quirking a smile

Remus could see where this was going, knowing Arthur. "We haven't seen Sirius pass by here." Lupin said. He paused, an thoughtful look crossing his features, "There was a bit of noise out here earlier though..."

Finrod's gaze fell on Celebrimbor. Great, things were coming back to him now! "Yes?" he asked

"You've been out here Celebrimbor. Have you seen two-"

"TYELCORMO!"

Finrod shook his head. "Nevermind." He turned to Remus and Arthur, "They're down this way." he said as he began walking down the hallway. He was muttering to himself. "Valar, he doesn't shout often but his voice _is_ piercing."

Celebrimbor felt he should speak up, say something to defend his Father, but Finrod was right.

* * *

Curufinwë gave Tyelcormo a poisionous smile. When he spoke his voice was dangerously calm. Alright, that settled it, he'd done it this time. It took a lot to get Curufinwë to actually _shout, _especially at him.

Then Tyelcormo saw the dogs. Huan came trotting up next to him and he cursed under his breath. That would explain it then.

"How many times have I asked you to keep your pets out of the forge?" Curufinwë asked. He set up a forge for himself right quickly after they'd come here after the Bragollach. He didn't like it when Huan or the others came wandering in, said something about them getting "underfoot" and "in the way" and making it dangerous for him to work. Tyelkormo usually ignored it. His hounds were too intelligent to cause much trouble and usually stayed out of the way anyway. It was the one thing that really got on Curufinwë's nerves though, well aside from the usual Fëanorian things which really didn't count. Even if the dogs were seen just outside the forge- probably what happened here- he got upset.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Tyelcormo intoned. He'd gone through this often enough, First with Atar back in Valinor and now here with daddy's favorite. Tyelcormo wondered if Curufinwë realized how much like Atar he was sometimes.

Curufinwë rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it won't." he drawled, "Obviously you have complete control over your animals-"

"Huan isn't 'my animal.'" Tyelcormo insisted, "He is his own. We are companions and-"

"I've heard it before, Tyelco." Curufinwë turned to Sirius, who returned his gaze in full measure. "Who's this one? I've never seen him before."

"Not mine." Tyelcormo said, noticing Sirius for the first time. He cast Huan an "I-thought-I-told-you-to-keep-an-eye-on-him-and-now-the-two-of-you-are-getting-me-into-trouble" sort of look.

"Than who's is he?" Curufinwë asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sirius let out a dog's version of a sigh and rolled his eyes. Didn't they go through this once already?

"What've you been up to now Sirius?" Lupin said as he, Arthur, Finrod, and Celebrimbor entered the room.

"No good, Moony. Obviously."

The look on Curufinwë's face when he saw Sirius suddenly change from dog to man was priceless. He quickly recovered though. He turned to Finrod.

"Some explanation, Findaráto?" He said coolly.

"It's a long story, Curufinwë" The King of Nargothrond replied.

"I have the time." Curufinwë nodded to Celebrimbor, "Telperinquar."

"Atar." Celebrimbor replied. He turned to Finrod muttering, "Shall I take the others and leave you to speak with my father? I think it would be better all around if they were out of the room while..." He trailed off and shook his head. He'd caught that shrewd look he'd seen on his father's face as he examined the new comers, especially Sirius. Like he was sizing them up.

Finrod nodded, "Perhaps your right." he said, "Go."

In a few moments he was left alone with Curufinwë.

"Now, explain to me what exactly is going on here." Curufinwë said.

Finrod sighed. He supposed he owed his cousin some explanation. "From the beginning then? Alright..."


	9. Makalaurë

The rest of the trip up to Himrig was rather uneventful. In the weeks that followed, Fred and George had learned much about the history of Middle Earth and about it's peoples, though they could sense that it was only beginning to scratch the surface. Considering how ineffectual magic had been against the Orch that had attacked them, Ambarto and Ambarussa had begun to teach them to use swords. The first few lessons weren't so bad, being mostly how to hold the sword, the proper stance, that sort of thing. The first time they'd actually practiced combat though...well Fred still had the bruises from that night.

He remembered that night. Ambarto was sitting across the fire from him, working on carving a vaguely sword-shaped object out of a tree branch. There was already another one lying right next to him. He finished his work and then looked at the wooden sword appraisingly. "Hmmm... What do you think Ambarussa?" He asked tossing the branch over to his brother

Ambarussa caught it easily. "Not bad." He murmured, looking over the thing, "Though, don't expect me to ask you to make a real one any time soon. I think I'll stick with begging Curufinwë for that." He planted the tip of the sword in the ground and began spinning it around while he leaned up against a tree.

"I'm taking the compliment there and leaving everything else, thanks." Ambarto replied. He looked at the Weasley twins then, and a smirk appeared across his face. "We're going to be using these," At this he held up the wooden sword laying next to him, "To teach you combat."

Fred did not like the look in his eyes when he turned to him and said "Catch!"

Fred dived down to catch the sword, and was surprised by how much heavier it was than it looked. He mentioned this and Ambarussa shrugged.

"Wasters usually are, it makes it easier when you have a real sword." He said. He got into the ready position, "On your guard now, Atani! I'll be going easy on you, because it's your first lesson, but I'd still be warry If I were you."

Fred smirked and got into a fighting stance. "Easy? You think you need to go easy on me?" He replied.

"Oi! Fred, you're lucky he's going easy on you. You don't want any broken ribs, do you?" George called over to him.

Fred rolled his eyes. When he brought his attention back to what he was doing he saw that Ambarussa was running at him. He moved far more quickly than Fred had expected. He only just managed to block him as he swung his sword at his side, but Fred knew it was a lucky block.

Ambarussa swung his sword at him again, this time from the other side. Fred hadn't noticed this time. A sudden, searing pain traveled across his ribs. He gasped and stumbled back, reminding himself to breathe again.

"Stay Vigilant!" Ambarto called from behind him, reminding Fred of Mad-eye.

"Fred, look up! Now!" George called over to him.

Fred looked up, and managed to dodge out of the way, just as Ambarussa was about to make a swipe at his sword arm.

The elf grinned, "Very good! You can't run away forever though!" With that he made another move to attack him. Fred tried to block it, he was sure he could this time, but the elf had suddenly changed the sword's target, smacking it against Fred's left leg instead.

Fred winced. He swung his sword at the elf and was immediately blocked.

"And now you see why you don't leave yourself wide open when you attack, like you did just there..." With those words, Ambarussa gently touched the tip of his sword against Fred's chest, right above his heart. "Dead."

He then went into a long explanation about everything Fred did wrong and why it was wrong, along with pointing out the few good things he did. After that George went through pretty much the same ordeal. Fred went to bed that night sore all over.

And so it went for the next few weeks. During the days they had their spoken lessons and at night they would practice swordplay. The two had eventually gotten much better than that first night, sometimes even managing to land hits on Ambarussa and Ambarto. They knew they'd never be able to fully match the elves though, who'd spent much of their lives practicing.

On some nights they would practice archery. The twins were considerably better at that, having their own upper-body strength honed from being the beaters Gryffindor's quidditch team. It was mostly aim after that, and if they could aim a spell, an arrow wasn't that different. It was pretty much agreed by all four of the travelers that if it ever came down to it, A bow and arrow would be the Weasley's best bet against an Orch.

It was a couple of weeks before they'd encountered any civilization. But one night Fred and George heard something. It was a quiet, somber sound, but musical. Was that...a harp? And they were sure they heard someone singing to themselves. A soft, deep voice. A man's.

Fred and George looked around but they couldn't tell where it was coming from. Above them?

They looked to Ambarussa and Ambarto, who were smirking.

"I hadn't realized we were so close." Ambarto said.

"Ah, but it would appear so, brother." Ambarussa replied. He turned back towards the two Weaslys, "It seems that somewhere around here a Songbird is out playing. Can you hear it?"

"Who is that?" George asked.

"You'll see." Ambarto replied. He trotted his horse over to a large oak. They were getting to the forest's edge now and could see what looked like a field or maybe farmland stretching out beyond. "I think he's up this one Ambarussa."

"Well then, we should make out presence know, shouldn't we?" Ambarussa said, "I mean, if he's doing what I assume he told Russandol he'd be doing we might get shot by accident if we didn't!"

Ambarto nodded. "_Aiya, Makalaur__ë!" _He called up the tree.

Fred and George heard a startled yelp. The next thing they saw, someone had lept gracefully down from the tree, and stood infront of the four, his sword drawn. An elf with long black hair, braided, though messily and almost carelessly so stood in front of them. He wore a stern, grim expression on his face, but when he saw who he was looking at it immediately changed, first to surprise then confusion.

"'Keeping watch' again, huh, Makalaurë?" Ambarto said.

"Don't start with me, Ambarto, you both know that if you hadn't announced yourselves you would've been dead in minutes." He grumbled, in a sort of good-natured manner. He put his sword back in it's scabbard.

"If we hadn't announced ourselves we'd already be at the door and you'd have a world of explaining to do for Russandol. What was that by the way, new song? Haven't heard it yet." Amarbussa shot back.

"New verse actually. I've been stuck on this one a while now and..." He stopped short. "Wait a moment! No! You two are trying to distract me!" He said, shaking his head. He pointed over at Fred and George. "Explain, if you don't mind, why there are four of you?"

"You know Carnistir asked the same thing?" Ambarussa said.

"That doesn't tell me anything." Makalurë said.

"We'll tell you when we get inside." Ambarto responded, "Save time explaining. It's why we came here anyway. Until then however, Fred, George, this is our brother, Makalurë. Makalurë, Fred and George"

"Very well then." He nodded at Fred and George, "A pleasure...your not like these two beyond the looks, are you?"

"They gave Carnisir a pair of dog's ears before we left." Ambarussa said, "Does that answer your question?"

Makalaurë bliked. "They did what?"

"Yep." Fred said, "The spell should have worn off by now though. Shame, he looked quite good in them."

"Valar!" Makalaurë murmured. "How did you manage to not have him murder you?"

"We got them out of there before he had a chance to." Ambarto replied. "Can we go now? It's starting to get dark out."

"Oh, right." Makalaurë said, "Hold on, just let me get one thing..." and with that he sprang back up the tree. A few moments later he was back on the ground again, holding a small harp. "We can go now." He said.

And so the travelers continued on.


	10. Maitimo

"_...strange tales of Orchs, and about as far as I can tell they're appearing in a path leading up from here to where you and Makalaurë are. I've killed a few I've seen wandering around here, Russandol. I had assumed these beasts had at least the animal-instinct to stay away from where they knew they would be easily killed, but apparently I was wrong. And they're not even gathered in huge armies, as is their wont. Instead you hear every so often about __one or two riding around, almost as if they are seeking something. Maitimo,if you were to tell anyone this you know I would only deny it, but I am worried. The twins have left not long before this all began and they haven't even the slightest idea of what they may find. It is they who I fear are being sought. If they have reached you already you have no need to continue reading on, for you know what I am about to say. But if this letter reaches you before they do I feel I should warn you. They have with them..."_

The eldest son of Fëanor looked up from the letter sent to him by his brother, Carnistir, his concentration broken by the sounds he heard coming from outside his study. The sound of the front door opening, voices chattering away.

He put the letter aside and sighed. He knew those voices. At least the Twins weren't hurt. Not from the sounds of it, anyway. If an Orch had attacked them, the surprise of it all wasn't enough to get them killed. Despite himself he felt a grim half-smile tug at his lips.

"...think I should warn him first? Russandol has never really been one for surprises." Makalaurë. Well, whatever it was that had brought the Twins here had been of interest enough to drag the Songbird out of his tree. May as well go and see them.

Maitimo pushed his chair out from under his desk and walked towards the door.

"And what surprise are you three trying to hide from me?" He asked, stepping out into the corridor.

"Oh, umm, Maitimo! We just...er...well..." Makalaurë squirmed under his brother's gaze, like an elfling caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. He gave his brother a sheepish look. "Five, actually." he murmured, pointing down the hall, "See for yourself."

Maitimo's gaze wandered down the hall, until it landed on the twins. And then two others, who looked very much like the twins.

He gave them an impassive look. Just stared a moment,his silver eyes unreadable. "Come." He said gesturing to the others. He pulled out a bottle of miruvor and poured himself a glass- he was going to need it- before leading the group to the sitting room.

He slung himself on the couch, already too weary to care how undignified he appeared and looked at the others from above his drink. "Well, go on." He said, "Explain."

~o~

"...And that's how we got here." Ambarussa finished with a nod.

George felt Maitimo's stare lingering on him and his brother. The elf heaved a sigh and muttered to himself what sounded to George like, "Should have finished reading that letter, I should have finished reading that letter!"

There was something about the elf's appearance that struck Fred. He looked...familiar almost. Was it just him or did he look a bit like Bill? Well, he might have, if he didn't look so grim. And he had both hands. What had happened there?

"Is something wrong?" Maitimo asked, turning to Fred.

"What? No, mate, you just look like...never mind." There was something about the elf's stare that made Fred immediately shut up.

Maitimo raised an eyebrow at that, but shook his head and turned his attention back on his brothers. "You were right to bring them to me. They don't belong here, not really. The problem here is, how do we send them back home?"

"Well I think-" Ambarussa began,but was cut short by a sudden knocking at the door.

"I'll see who it is." Said Makalaurë, who was leaning against the wall nearest the other five.

George could hear Makalaurë talking with another elf just outside the room. A few moments later he came back in, reading a letter.

"Message from Tyelcormo." He said, not even bothering to look up from the letter. "The usual complaints. He and Artaresto aren't getting along. Huan's gotten him into trouble with Kurvo again...oh, what's this?" An odd light came into his eyes just then and he handed the letter over to Maitimo. "You might want to take a look at this."

Maitimo took the letter from his younger brother and began reading it, his eyes zipping over the words. "Interesting..." He murmured. He put the letter down and looked over at the others.

"Get packed up you four." He said. "Your heading off to Nargothrond in the morning."

"What?" Ambarto asked, "Russandol, what are you-"

Maitimo looked over to the Weasly twins. "Arthur Weasley. He is your Father yes? And Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are his friends?"

"They're _here_?" Fred asked, "But how..."

Maitimo shrugged. "They are looking for you, and that's all it says. Makalaurë?"

"Yes, brother?" The elven bard asked.

"Accompany them, will you? I have reason to believe that there is something after them."

Makalaurë nodded, "But what about you. Don't you think you-"

"We have enough people here to protect against the forces of Morgoth. I think we can spare one." Maitimo said.

Makalaurë smirked, "But brother! I'm not just _people_ I am a Fëanorion!"

Maitimo shook his head, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips. "All the same I think we'll survive a couple of weeks without you. I'm sure the birds will miss your company, but even they can get along without you for a bit."

Makalaurë laughed. "Very well, Russandol. We'll all be gone by morning."

* * *

Lupin looked up to the night sky. The moon was almost full. He had one night, maybe that.

He was standing outside the entrance to Nargothrond. The idea that the magnificent city they'd been living in for the past few days was all inside a cave was still kind of odd to him.

"Alright there, Moony?"

Lupin turned around. Sirius was standing behind just outside the cave entrance. He gave Sirius a wan smile. "They don't have wolfsbane potion here, old friend." was all he said.

Sirius stepped forwards towards Lupin. "You have me here. It'll be like back in Hogwarts. You won't loose controll too much."

"Mmm-hmm." Lupin replied. He stared back at the moon. "I don't think they'll take too kindly towards having a werewolf around here. Not if the stories Finrod has been telling me are true."

"They won't find out." Sirius insisted. "Finrod can read minds and even he hasn't found out! At least, if he has, he hasn't said anything."

"I suppose your right." Lupin muttered. "C'mon, let's go."

And he and Sirius turned and walked back into the underground city.


End file.
